


The Angelic Host

by imtryingokay



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtryingokay/pseuds/imtryingokay
Summary: In the beginning there was creationThere was a single being who made it his task to fill in the empty voidHe knew what he wanted butLike any projectA draft had to be made before the final copiesThat’s when he created meThe Father's JoyWhat an ironic name to haveWhen your father doesn't love you at all





	1. A Father's Joy

In the beginning there was creation  
There was a single being who made it his task to fill in the empty void  
He knew what he wanted but  
Like any project  
A draft had to be made before the final copies  
That’s when he created me  
As I grew I knew that I wasn’t what he wanted  
I was too rebellious  
Too difficult to control  
When he made his final copies he changed some things  
He made them worship him  
Love him  
He gave them a way to be controlled  
Killed if things got out of hand  
Four of them  
He made four of them  
Four ‘archangels’  
Michael  
Lucifer  
Gabriel  
Raphael  
I loved them like you would your siblings  
Some more than others  
Lucifer was my favorite  
He understood what I went through under the hands of our father  
He understood how much I hurt  
Michael and Raphael ignored me mostly  
They liked to pretend that I didn’t exist  
That daddy’s failed creation didn’t exist  
My love for Gabriel was almost equal to my love for Lucifer  
He was the one I went to when I needed comforting  
He knew exactly what I needed to cheer me up  
Everything was perfect  
For a while  
But not everything can be perfect for long  
A few years after the birth of my brothers our father created the angels  
Hundreds of little children for me and my four brothers to look after  
Everything was fine  
Or it was until father created them  
The humans  
The humans ruined everything  
Lucifer hated them  
He hated that he had to love them like he loved father  
And so he rebelled  
And father left  
Michael was angry at Lucifer  
So he cast him down to hell  
Imprisoning him in the ultimate cage  
My other brothers didn’t fair any better than Michael  
Gabriel was filled with grief over the destruction of his family  
So he left  
He hid himself amongst the humans  
Never to be found  
Michael locked himself up in a room  
Not dealing well with the loss of our father  
Raphael was the one who fared the worst  
He wanted Lucifer dead for what he had done  
He spent all of his waking moments trying to open the cage  
Open it so that he could kill Lucifer himself  
And as for me well  
As much as I wanted to leave like Gabriel had  
Or just lock myself up like Michael  
I knew that I couldn’t  
I was the only power house left   
The only stable one at least  
And I had to act like it  
I tried for years to act as if nothing was wrong  
As if the loss of the two archangels I loved the most didn’t affect me at all  
It was hard  
But I managed  
A few hundred years after Lucifer rebelled Michael returned  
He regained control of the host  
He gave me time to grieve the loss of my two mates  
I found a nice corner of heaven and collapsed  
My grief surrounded me in waves  
That moment was when I was at my most vulnerable  
And that was the moment that he attacked  
An angel that I had never seen before approached me  
He chained me up and restricted my powers  
He raped me  
After it happened I was so mad  
So angry  
So sad  
I wanted to kill the angel that had done this to me  
I wanted to skin him alive  
Make him relive what he had put me through  
But I couldn’t  
I couldn’t put my unborn child through that  
Just like the humans that Lucifer had hated so much  
I had become with child  
For months the only thing that kept me going was the little angel growing in my stomach  
I didn’t tell anyone  
I couldn’t  
The only people I wanted to tell had left me alone  
When the baby finally did come I birthed it as I had done the entirety of my pregnancy  
Alone  
It didn’t take long for Michael to find out after that  
He wasn’t happy when he did  
He thought that the baby was Lucifer’s   
That I had birthed the spawn of his rebellious brother  
He was filled with rage  
He stole my child from me and ripped my grace out  
I fell down to Earth  
To live out my life over and over again as a human  
I would never remember who I was  
No matter how many reincarnations I lived through  
But soon  
Soon I will remember who I really am  
I will return to the host  
I will find my son that was taken from me  
I will reenact my revenge against my brother  
My son…  
You will be with your mother soon…  
I promise….


	2. You Have To Go On And Be Crazy. Craziness Is Like Heaven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you trust your best friend with your darkest secret?   
> Abigail awakes from a dream and reflects on first meeting her best friend, Kurt. Only, Kurt can tell that something's up. Will he ask? Will Abigail trust her best friend enough to tell him about her dreams?

The high-pitched sound of the school bell ringing pierced my ears, thrusting me back into the world of the living. I had been having the exact same dream ever night for months now. It always started the same and the way it ended never changed. I was always the same girl, with the same family, with the same story. Nothing ever changed and every morning I would wake, drenched in my own sweat and an unknown name on my lips. The dream always ended before I could hear the name of the lost baby so I could never actually make out his name. Maybe I would feel better if I could… 

I had never had the dream during school hours before. It had always happened at home in my bed, just moments before I woke up every morning. Never, before had I had the dream at school, let alone during Glee practice... Glee practice, right. Regionals was coming up in a few weeks and instead of practicing and deciding on a set list, we had spent the entire practice sitting around, listening to Rachel sing solo after solo. Well I say listening, but the truth is, I dozed off not long after she’d finished her second solo. As much as people complain about the large quantity of solos Rachel got, I had to admit that she had a comforting voice. A voice comforting enough to send me to sleep apparently. I opened my eyes, the bright light of the choir room immediately assaulting my senses, causing me to blink wildly. I looked around slowly, allowing my eyes time to properly adjust and wake up after the nap I had taken. My back hurt from sitting in the chair for so long and I could feel a deep throbbing in my neck due to the way my head had lobbed forward against my chest as I had slumbered. I stretched in my chair, trying in vain to erase the pain in my neck and back.

“Have a nice sleep?” My head shot around to face the owner of the voice, my face glowing bright red in embarrassment over being caught. Kurt Hummel, resident ‘gay’ of McKinley High School was staring at me with a slight smirk on his face. I should have known it was him the moment I heard his voice. See, Kurt has a very unique and recognizable voice. While others get called the wrong names or remain unidentified by their voices alone, I had never once seen anyone mistake Kurt for somebody else. His voice was just too high to be classified as one of the guys’ but just slightly too deep and masculine to be mistaken for one of the girls’. As such, I can safely say that Kurt Hummel has one of the most recognizable voices ever in the entire state of Ohio.

“-It’s nice to know that I distract you this much, but I’d still really appreciate it if you actually talked to me.” I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of my wandering thoughts and turned my attention back to the matter at hand. Right. Kurt was trying to talk to me and I had just ignored him instead of actually answering his question.

“Sorry… Just lost in thought I guess…” Kurt and I met around two years ago when I first transferred to McKinley as a Sophomore. We were now both currently Seniors and somehow, our friendship had managed to survive through the long year filled with ups and downs. Sometimes I just like to think back on how we met and remember just how awkward the situation we got ourselves into was. See, as out and proud as Kurt is now, there was a time back in our Sophomore year when he wasn’t and surprise, surprise, that’s just around the time that I transferred to the school. Of course, looking back on it now it’s obvious that Kurt was gay but back when we first met, I was convinced that he was straight and looking for a girlfriend. I remember, a few weeks after we first met and became friends, I approached him after Calculus one day and asked him if we could talk. I was so convinced that he was straight and interested in me that I actually asked him out then and there. I can still remember the exact look on Kurt’s face as he heard what I’d asked and realized how I felt about him. Of course I don’t still feel that way towards him, he does have a boyfriend who he loves dearly, after all. But at the time, I was convinced that we belonged together. Well I was until Kurt blurted out that he was gay and ran off down the corridor. The next day I approached him at his locker and promised that I wouldn’t tell anyone before assuring him that we were still friends. Friends... That’s the moment when our friendship really started. After all, you kind of have to be best friends with the first person you come out to right?

“-Okay if you’re going to ignore me like this then I’ll just leave you here alone. I’m sure you can find somebody else to drive you home. And take you to the movies. And buy you tons of food.” Great, I had zoned out again and apparently Kurt wasn’t exactly happy about me ignoring him anymore. 

“Shit Kurt!” I swore, the words escaping from my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying. “I just, I haven’t been sleeping well lately and I guess I’m just struggling to stay awake.” So it wasn’t exactly a lie. I really had been struggling to sleep lately due to my dreams. Some mornings, I would wake up as early as one and not be able to fall asleep again, the memory of falling through the sky with no way to save myself ingrained in my head. For hours, I would just sit in bed, breathing heavily, as I attempted to calm myself down and gain enough composure to sleep once more. I was wrenched once more from my thoughts by Kurt’s voice chucking lightly. 

“It’s fine Abi. I wasn’t seriously going to leave you here alone with no ride,” he paused, his signature smirk making its way back onto his face. “Blaine would kill me. I may be his boyfriend but he treats you like his long lost little sister. Which is weird given that you’re a year older than him…” Kurt reached out a hand towards me, silently offering to help me to feet. With a small sigh and a smile, I placed my hand in his outstretched one and hauled myself to my feet.

“Thanks,” I muttered, turning back to the chair I had just vacated to pick up my bag which was resting against the leg. Once the bag was slung over my shoulder, I looked around the room, not surprised in the slightest to find the room completely empty apart from me and Kurt. “Blaine already leave?” I asked, quickly straightening out my clothes before beginning to walk out of the choir room with my best friend. 

“He’s waiting in the car,” Kurt explained. “Couldn’t be bothered waiting for your lazy ass. Which is what he said by the way. He stuck around for ten minutes after practice finished but you seriously didn’t seem to be waking up so he said he’d wait in the car while I woke you,” he paused. It seemed like he was thinking over which words he should say next. He stopped walking and turned to face me, grabbing my hand to pull me to a stop as well. “Abi...” He said softly, not letting go of my hand despite the fact that we had both stopped walking. “You know if you ever need to talk to someone, I’m here…” He looked up at me, his expression almost similar to that of a person expecting something. And I guess in that situation, he kind of was. In that moment, Kurt was expecting me to talk to him, to tell him about whatever was bothering me. He was giving me the perfect opportunity to just tell him about the dreams, to tell him about what had been plaguing me every single night for weeks. I opened my mouth, intending to tell him that I knew; that I knew I could talk to him about anything and trust him with my problems. Only, those weren’t the words that came out.

“I’ve been having dreams about a past life.”


	3. There's Just An Echo Where Your Heart Used To Be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Abigail have a discussion as they leave the school, only to find that there's something up with Blaine...

The first thing you should know about Kurt, is that he doesn’t believe in God. Or anything spiritual really. He believes in hard facts and things that can be proved through evidence and research. Now, my dreams do not fall under this category. I really don’t know what I expected when I told Kurt about the dreams, but it certainly wasn’t for him to break down laughing as soon as the words had left my mouth. Okay, so maybe the idea of having dreams about past lives wasn’t the most reasonable, but that still didn’t mean that he had to laugh at me like this. Here I was, genuinely spilling my worries to Kurt and all he could do was laugh at me.

“Kurt!” I cried out, pulling my hand roughly out of his. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the boy who was supposed to be there for me no matter what. “I’m being serious! I genuinely think that I’m having dreams about a past life!” Kurt scoffed and turned back around towards the exit of the school, taking a few steps towards the door before pausing and looking over his should at me. 

“Do you seriously expect me to believe that you’re dreaming about a, ‘past life,’” he made sure to emphasize the last two words, giving me a look as if to say, ‘what are you, crazy?’. “Past lives don’t exist Abi. You obviously just have an over-active imagination and thought all this stuff up.” I groaned and shook my head, stepping away from Kurt so as to put some distance between the two of us. I know it sounded insane to be dreaming about past lives and honestly, I wasn’t sure if I believed it myself. But what other explanation was there for the dreams I was having? I didn’t know anything about the bible and yet here I was, imaging that I was an angel in heaven. Before the dreams started, I didn’t even know the names of the archangels but now I could name all four of them with no hesitation. Something was obviously going on with my dreams and a past life just seemed like the most obvious and reasonable explanation. Although, looking back at it now, it really did feel as though Kurt was correct. Yes, the dreams being about a past life seemed like the most realistic explanation but that’s not saying much when all of the possible reasons for the dream are too unbelievable to imagine. 

“Maybe you’re right...” I finally muttered, hanging my head down against my chest in shame. I can’t believe I would let myself get carried away like this over a simple dream. “Past lives don’t exist so obviously there’s got to be another explanation for the dreams I’ve been having…” Kurt hummed, almost sounding self-satisfied in the way that he had managed to convince me of my error in judgement.

“Exactly. Now hurry up. Blaine’s probably getting sick of waiting for us and I wouldn’t be surprised if he just decided to drive of without us.” I rolled my eyes and looked back up at Kurt, resuming my walk down the corridor towards the exit of the school. Kurt followed slightly behind me and I noticed that he would occasionally look over to scan his eyes across my face.

“As if Blaine would drive off without you,” I muttered. “That boy loves you too much to just drive off and leave you here.” Kurt chuckled and shook his head, his eyes glittering with amusement and love towards his boyfriend. It was times like this when I really hated Kurt. He had a thriving relationship, unlike the rest of the students at this sorry excuse for a high school. I for one, had never have a boyfriend or girlfriend before and to say I was envious of Kurt’s relationship would be an understatement. I desperately wanted what Kurt had. I wanted someone who loved me and transferred schools just to spend more time with me. Okay, so maybe Blaine said that he transferred for himself, but we all knew that he really transferred to spend more time with Kurt. No one in their right mind would transfer to McKinley otherwise. 

“-You know there’s a lot of guys at this school who would date you if you expressed even the slightest hint of interest right?” I rolled my eyes once more at Kurt’s remark and decided to ignore it. Kurt may have a boyfriend but he really was hopeless when it came to matchmaking and other peoples’ relationships. No one at this school would date me, even if I did express interest towards them. See, the thing about McKinley is that if you’re in Glee club, you’re an automatic loser. No matter how smart or nice or hot you are. All my life I’ve been told that I’m attractive but quite frankly, I don’t see it. My hair’s too plain, the brown color just blending in with everyone else at the school. I’m not tall or short, just average height, and my body type isn’t exactly what you’d call attractive. I’m thin yes, but I don’t have fake breasts like half the girls on the Cheerios to catch the attention of all the guys. My eyes are a boring blue and even though I spend most of my time outside, my skin is still a sickly pale color. So yeah, overall, I’m just an average, plain, boring girl who is part of Glee club. No one in their right mind would chose to date me over one of the Cheerios.

“You’re being self-deprecating again, aren’t you?” I blushed bright red and quickened my pace, not wanting Kurt to see that for the second time in ten minutes, he was right. “My brother’s on the football team remember? He hears everything that goes on in the locker room and apparently you’re a popular topic of discussion. According to Finn, there’s a whole group of guys who would kill to go on a date with you.” Finn, right. Kurt’s stepbrother wasn’t exactly the smartest guy at McKinley. In fact, he probably wouldn’t even crack the top one hundred, which was seriously saying something as most of the people at this school spend their lesson time sleeping or texting their friends. Not that I can talk after I just slept through my entire Glee practice…

“I just find it extremely hard to believe that anyone in the school, let alone on the football team, would want to date me,” I muttered, shrugging my shoulders lightly. “I’m not exactly the most pleasant girl to look at after all, and the fact that I’m in Glee doesn’t exactly help.” I sighed and opened the door to the school, holding it open so that Kurt could pass through. He quickly walked outside before turning around to face me, pausing in his steps. I could see his black Navigator from where I stood but the windows were too tinted to see if Blaine was currently sitting in the car. I assumed that he was, given that I couldn’t see him standing anywhere else in the parking lot. Knowing him, he was probably too busy singing along to some top 40 song to notice that Kurt and I had finally left the school.

“You really need to look in a mirror one day,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes as he waited for me to catch up to his side once more. “You’re beautiful Abi, and that’s really saying something because I don’t usually find girls attractive at all. I mean, I can acknowledge that they’re physically pleasing to look at, but that’s about as far as my feelings go on the subject.” He shook his head and resumed walking over to his Navigator. “And I’m sure that half the guys on the football team would say the same if they were here,” he continued. “You may be in Glee club but that doesn’t stop anyone from wanting you. People still want Santana and Brittany don’t they?” I had to admit that he was right. Santana and Brittany were two of the most popular girls in school and practically all of the guys wanted to either date them, or sleep with them. Most of them only wanted the latter. 

“Sure Kurt, whatever you say.” We had finally reached the Navigator by this point, Kurt quickly opening the back door on the driver’s side for me. I smiled gratefully at him before climbing in, my smile widening as I spotted Blaine sitting in the passenger’s seat. Just as I had predicted, the radio was on and Katy Perry songs were beating out of the car’s speakers. Blaine’s smooth voice was singing along eagerly and his eyes were closed. He was obviously lost in the music. As Kurt climbed into the car and Blaine continued to sing along to the song, I doubted whether he’d even noticed us arriving. He hadn’t stopped or even opened his eyes to acknowledge mine or Kurt’s existence so I highly doubted he knew we were here. Kurt shut his door and looked back over his shoulder at me, an amused smile on his face. 

“Figures Blaine wouldn’t even notice us get in the car,” he muttered. Upon hearing his name, Blaine’s eyes flew open and his head spun around to face Kurt.

“Kurt!” he cried out before following Kurt’s eyes to turn and face me. As his eyes met mine, I felt an unknown feeling wash over me. It wasn’t something I was familiar with and nothing I had felt before. By the strange look on Blaine’s face, I figured that he had felt it too. “Abigail…” he whispered. His voice sounded lost and quiet, so unlike the regular tone that Blaine’s took when he greeted someone. However, it was then that I knew that something was really wrong. First there was the familiar dream I had in Glee and then the feeling I got when Blaine’s eyes met mine. Now, with the way that Blaine said my name, I just knew. 

Blaine never called me by my full name…


	4. Grace Carried Me Here and By Grace I Will Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail deals with the aftermath of her talk with Kurt.

When I got home that night, the house was empty as usual. Blaine hadn’t said anything else in the car outside his greetings towards me and Kurt, choosing instead to sit in silence the entire drive home. I still had no idea what had passed between me and Blaine in that moment but I knew that something strange was going on. Ever since Kurt first introduced me to his boyfriend, Blaine had never once called me by my full name. It was always either Abi or Abs, never Abigail. I laid down on my bed and pressed my face into my pillow. Nothing was making sense in my mind, and I had no idea what was going on anymore. The dreams that plagued me night after night, couldn’t just be dreams. There was just no way. My body felt weighed down as I closed my eyes, my brain shutting down as I began to fall into a deep slumber.

_Images flashed through my mind, moving so quickly that I could barely glimpse one before another appeared in its place. I was flying… And then I was falling… Down, down, down, into the depths of darkness. I tried to fly but my grace was gone. My grace… I spun wildly through the air, trying desperately to reach for my grace. I felt empty… Hollow... My grace wasn’t where it should be, taken from me by the brother who was tasked with our protection. I missed it… I missed them… I cried out desperately for my mates. Lucifer! Gabriel! Save me! Please… No one came… I wanted my mates… I wanted my son…_

_“I’m so sorry for this Abigail...” My eyes flew open as I found myself on solid ground. My grace was still gone and I still felt hollow, traumatized by the loss of my mates and son. In front of me stood my father, arms crossed across his chest and a disapproving look in his eyes. “I never meant for any of this to happen… I know it never seemed as though I cared for you but you were always my favorite child…” I felt like I was choking, like my neck was physically constricting around my throat. I couldn’t possibly be Dad’s favorite. He hated me. “_

_You don’t have to lie to me…” I muttered. “Everyone in heaven knows that Lucifer’s your favorite… Even after you cast him out, your love for him shined above all else…” I sighed and shook my head, taking a step away from my father’s imposing figure. “You let all of this happen. You let Michael take away my son and rip out my grace… You took away one of my mates and caused the other to leave…”_

_"I know Abigail,” Dad said solemnly, cutting me off. “But it was all necessary. Lucifer had to be punished and I’m sorry for the consequences that occurred due to this, but it had to be done. I couldn’t allow Lucifer to destroy humanity…”_

_“_ _Screw humanity!” I snapped. “Humanity has destroyed everything I held dear, and what has it ever done for me! Humans don’t benefit us in any way, shape or form and both you and I know that! All they do is take, and take and take until there’s nothing left!”_

_“Careful Abigail…” Dad whispered. “You’re beginning to sound a lot like Lucifer.” The way he spoke, made it sound like he actually thought I cared. Who cares if I sounded like Lucifer? Originally, when Lucifer had posed the idea of humanity being a waste of Earth’s land, I had disagreed. I thought that father’s creations could grow to love and care for the land before eventually learning to love father like we did. I trusted that my father was right about them but now, in this moment, I couldn’t help but wonder if Lucifer had been correct all along. Humans had torn apart my family and had never once, given any thought as to just what damage they were causing to Heaven’s eldest._

_“I don’t care if I sound like Lucifer father! I’ve given up! Everything I cared about is gone so what’s the point anymore...?” I fell to my knees, head resting down against my chest as I knelt in front of my father. “Why didn’t you just create me with the ability to die...?” I could hear my father’s breath hitch but I didn’t have the strength to look up and see the look on his face. I could already picture it in my mind and that was enough. He must be so disappointed in me. And that’s not to say that he isn’t always disappointed in me because he is, but just that he must be more disappointed in me than usual._

_"You don’t mean that...” he whispered. “Abigail, you have always been the strongest of my children and to see you like this… Well, to see you broken like this just breaks my heart…” I had to resist the urge to break out in sarcastic chuckles at that one. As if seeing one of his precious children broken would break Dad’s heart. Dad didn’t care about any of us, let alone someone as flawed as me. I was always the creation he didn’t want and everyone in Heaven knew it._

_“Save the lies Father. I know you hate me, in fact, all of Heaven knows of your hatred for me. It’s not as though you keep it a secret or anything.” I hauled myself to my feet and rolled my eyes. “My nickname in Heaven is, ‘the unwanted angel,’ after all.”_

My eyes flew open as I sat up abruptly in my bed. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and my breathing was heavy. The dream had changed. After months upon months of having the exact same dream, it had finally changed. It had finally changed and I still had no idea what to make of the situation. I laid back down, running my hands over my face as I attempted to calm down. “It was just a dream,” I tried in vain to convince myself, whispering the words harshly under my heavy breaths. “Just a dream… Just a dream…”

My phone rang from where I had flung it on the floor, the piercing sound of my ringtone snapping me out of my thoughts. I scrambled off of my bed and fell to the ground with a loud thump, back erupting with pain as I slowly crawled over to my still-ringing phone. I recognized the ringtone, of course I did. On my phone, I had a specific ringtone for each and every one of my friends and the one currently ringing throughout my room, just happened to belong to one, Blaine Anderson. I picked up the phone, and leant back against the leg of my bed, quickly checking the time before bringing the phone up to my ear. It was only 5:00, so I apparently hadn’t napped for as long as I thought I had. With no idea as to why Blaine was calling me, I quickly answered the call before it could time out.

“Hello?” I asked softly, trying my best to calm my still-rapid breathing. I didn’t want Blaine to hear how out of breath I was and realize that something was wrong. Kurt already thought I was crazy because of the dreams, and I didn’t want Blaine to think I was too. Hopefully, he just wouldn’t notice or mention it if on the off chance that he did. I didn’t want both of my best friends thinking I was crazy. One was bad enough.

“Abi, hi.” He sounded off as he spoke. Just like in the car, his voice sounded as though something was wrong. It probably wouldn’t be obvious for those who didn’t really know Blaine but as one of his best friends, I knew him better than almost anyone. Either he was hiding something big, or something huge was upsetting him. My money was currently on all of the above. “I know you’re probably busy, so I’m going to keep this short. Kurt told me about the conversation you two had and I think you’re right.” Four words was all it took for my jaw to drop open, my eyes to go wide, and the phone to fall down to the floor. Blaine couldn’t possibly believe that past lives truly did exist. There was just no way. I scrambled to pick up the phone, hands shaking wildly as I brought it back up to my ear.

“I-What?” I asked. Obviously I had misheard him and he hadn’t really said that he believed my story about the dreams I’d been having.

“I said, I believe you. I really do think that your dreams mean something because... Well… Because I’ve been having them too.”


	5. You Can Close Your Eyes to Reality But Not to Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Abigail? Abigail, are you okay? What's going on?"  
> "Blaine, I remember everything..."

Blaine believed me. That was the only thought running through my mind as I attempted to wrap my head around what I had just heard. Blaine believed me because he was having dreams like mine too. Blaine was having dreams about past lives.

“You-You’re having dreams about past lives too?” I asked softly, my voice barely above a whisper. My hand holding the phone was shaking wildly and my legs were threatening to give out. The shock of Blaine’s confession hit me harder than anything ever had before. For months I’d been having these dreams and never once had I thought about the possibility that somebody else was having them too. Now, almost as if out of nowhere, my secret had not only been told to two people, but to a person who had the exact same secret as me.

“I wasn’t sure if they were about past lives at first, but after months of having the same dream over and over again I kind of have no choice but to admit it right?” He sighed and I could hear him move around through the lousy speaker in my phone. “Plus, there are details in the dream that I shouldn’t know; that I didn’t know before I started dreaming about them.” I nodded in agreement, briefly forgetting that Blaine couldn’t actually see me through the phone’s screen. I went to speak, to agree with what he was saying, but he cut me off before I could even open my mouth. “And it’s always the same dream… I’m always the same man in the same situations… I’m even surrounded by the same people… I have no idea what it means or if it’s even real but hearing Kurt talk about your dreams…” He sighed again, his breath coming out in a shaky manner. “I couldn’t tell him about mine. He said that you were crazy for even believing in the possibility of past lives and I just can’t have my boyfriend think about me like that, you know?” Of course I knew. Despite having never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before, I could still understand the need to protect yourself from your closest friends thinking poorly of you. I had kept it from Kurt and Blaine for that very reason after all. “Anyway, it’s nice to finally have somebody to tell this stuff to. I’ve been keeping it from everyone for months and it’s great to finally have it out in the open. Well, out in the open to one person at least.” He paused, and I could feel the tension in the air between us, even over the phone. “What are your dreams about…?” he asked softly. I took in a deep, shaky breath, unsure if I could really bring myself to tell Blaine just what my dreams were about.

“I know it might sound really, really crazy, but I’ve been having dreams about angels. Well, archangels to be specific.” Blaine gasped and I resisted the urge to flinch. He obviously thought I was insane for dreaming about something as obscure as archangels and Heaven.

“You- I- What- You can’t possibly be dreaming about archangels… You can’t…” His breaths sped up and I could just tell that he was beginning to panic. Over what, I wasn’t sure, but I could recognize the signs of one of my best friends in distress.

“Okay, Blaine you need to calm down. Can you do that for me? I know this is a lot to deal with and the idea of angels actually existing seems ridiculous and completely unbelievable but you need to just breath and calm down.” Despite my comforting words, Blaine’s breaths only seemed to increase in pace, become shorter and more labored as time passed by. “Come on Blaine, 1, 2, 3, breath in… 1, 2, 3, breath out…” I continued to just count softly to Blaine, attempting desperately to get him to calm down.

Once Blaine had finally calmed down, I sighed in relief, letting myself relax against the pillows on my bed. I still had no idea what had happened, only that by mentioning archangels and Heaven I had seemed to trigger Blaine into having a full blown panic attack.

“You okay Blaine?” I asked gently, not wanting to set him off again by speaking too harshly. “Do you feel like talking about what just happened?” I heard Blaine move again, obviously growing restless due to the topic of conversation.

“I can’t believe…” He cut off, taking in a deep breath as he attempted to remain calm. “I’ve been having dreams about angels too.” I froze and my breathing stopped. Blaine and I were having the same dreams.

_“Hey, Gabe! Gabe!... Gabriel!”_

_“What do you want Abigail?” Gabriel turned around to face me and crossed his arms over his chest, a disapproving frown on his lips. “Didn’t you hear dear old Dad? We have to hurry if we want to speak to Lucifer before he’s punished.” I frowned and looked down at the ground, refusing to meet Gabriel’s eyes._

_“He doesn’t deserve it,” I mumbled. “We should be allowed to have our own opinions without worrying about Father punishing us for speaking out of turn.”_

_“Abigail…” Gabriel said and I could tell just from his tone of voice that he was warning me to shut up. “You know what happens when you speak like that… Lucifer’s already being punished and I don’t want you to have to join him…” I rolled my eyes and shrugged._

_“What does it matter? You and I both know that Father won’t allow Lucifer the freedom to spend time with us.” Gabriel stayed silent and I could tell just from that, that he agreed with me._

_“We’ll work everything out okay...? We’ll work out a way to spend time with Lucifer even if Dad kicks him out.” He sounded convinced but I didn’t believe him. If Father kicked Lucifer out, then there was no way we could see him without Father’s explicit permission. Gabriel took a step towards me and pulled me into his arms, holding me close. “It’ll be okay Abi… I promise.”_

The world distorted around me and I could hear Blaine calling my name through the phone. Everything was spinning and I had no idea which way was up. My head pounded and the grip I had on my phone loosened, allowing it to fall down to the ground. “Abigail!”

_“Abigail stop! You need to calm down!"_

_“Answer the question Father! What do you mean you’re imprisoning Lucifer?!” Father sighed and his shoulders hunched over._

_“I can’t control him anymore Abigail… He needs to be locked away so that he can’t harm humanity any further.”_

_“Any further?! He hasn’t done anything Father! All he’s done is disagree with your view of them! You’re acting like he’s gone out and slaughtered them all!”_

_“That’s enough Abigail! I’ve already lost one child. I don’t want to lose another.”_

My knees buckled as I attempted to make my way over to the bed, my body pitching forward as I crashed to the floor. I curled up in a ball, cradling my ponding head in my hands. My eyes squeezed shut as I attempted, in vain, to block out the visions attacking my mind.

_“I’m sorry Abigail, but no one in Heaven has seen Gabriel since last night. I’m afraid he’s run away.” My heart felt like it was breaking in my chest as I fell forward, throwing my body into Michael’s open arms. He rubbed my back gently, whispering soft words of comfort in my ear. Not that I could hear any of them over the sounds of my loud sobs. I clung to Michael’s chest tightly, crying into the material of his shirt._

_“He promised it would be okay… He promised...”_

“Blaine…” I choked out, my eyes still closed tightly as I searched wildly for my phone. I desperately needed to hear the comforting words of my mate- no- my best friend, in my ear. My eyes flew open as my hand finally made contact with the solid shape of my phone. My fingers curled around it, holding it tightly as I brought it back up to my ear.

“Abigail? Abigail are you okay? What’s going on?” I let out a small sob and tightened my grip on the phone. My head was still ponding and my body was still shaking, the aftershocks of the visions hitting me hard. I felt as though my entire world had been tilted on its axis and, in a way, it had.

“Blaine…” I whispered, my voice weak and my eyes wide. I felt the pain in my head recede as I spoke that one word. My mates new name. “Blaine, I remember everything…”


	6. We Do Not Remember Days, We Remember Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was in that moment that I did what could possibly classify as the stupidest thing I have ever done to date. I took a step forward and grabbed Blaine’s shirt collar, bringing his lips forward to meet mine before he could even blink or try and reject my advances.

_Abigail,_

_I know I’ll be long gone by the time you read this but I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry… I know I promised to always be there for you and I know I promised that we’d be okay, but I just couldn’t do it anymore. Without Lucifer, Heaven isn’t what it used to be and I just can’t deal with that. Michael’s locked himself away and Raphael is constantly plotting ways to start the apocalypse. Even Dad has abandoned us and flown off to who knows where. We are practically all that’s left of Heaven and I can’t handle that burden on top of everything else. I know running away like this makes me seem like a coward but it really was the only option. If I could stay with you in Heaven I would, but I just wouldn’t be happy. You’ll probably be too busy running the host to even notice I’m gone anyway… I’m so sorry for this Abigail. Hopefully one day we can be reunited once more and maybe, just maybe, we can be lucky enough to share that moment of joy with Lucifer… I’m not holding out hope though. When Lucifer is finally released from his cage he will be too busy destroying humanity and Michael to worry about his two stupid mates… Anyway, I know you’re probably furious with me for leaving like this but I promise one day, when this is all resolved, we will meet again and be happy in each other’s arms…_

_I love you Abigail…_

_-Gabriel-_

“Oh god Blaine… I remember!” I scrambled to my feet, phone still held tightly in my hand, and quickly walked out of my room. My body was shaking with excitement and my head throbbed, overwhelmed by the onslaught of forgotten memories. “Are you home right now because I really need to see you.” I took the stairs two at a time, as I practically ran out of my house. I didn’t even pause to grab a coat or my car keys, just sprinting out of the house. My parents would be home in a few minutes so I didn’t bother locking the door, just slamming it shut behind me.  Blaine only lived a few minutes away from me so it would be a ten minute run at most to reach his house. Adrenaline coursed through my body as I sprinted down the street and I could hear a slight ringing in my ears as my blood pumped loudly through my veins.

“Abi what’s going on? What do you mean, you remember? Are you okay? Has something happened?” I was too focused on my running to answer, desperate to get to Blaine’s house as soon as possible. I could hear him yelling at me, begging me to answer, but I just couldn’t bring myself to speak through my heavy breaths and exhausted pants. “Abi please… Tell me what’s going on…”

I ran and ran and ran until I could finally, finally, see the front door of Blaine’s house. I didn’t stop running, not even to control my breathing, and quickly made my way up to the door, knocking on it loudly. I ended the call with Blaine and slipped my phone into my pocket, my entire body buzzing with nerves. I could hear as Blaine, or who I assumed was Blaine, made their way to the door and opened it. It was Blaine, and he looked absolutely wrecked. His once perfectly-gelled hair, was curling and I could see stray pieces of it sticking up in every which way possible. His bow tie was undone and hanging loosely around his neck while his sweater was untucked with part of his undershirt hanging out from underneath it. He looked like a mess but at the same time, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

“Abi…” He whispered, a look of relief spreading across his face. I could see his shoulders visibly slump forward as his entire body relaxed. It was in that moment that I did what could possibly classify as the stupidest thing I have ever done to date. I took a step forward and grabbed Blaine’s shirt collar, bringing his lips forward to meet mine before he could even blink or try and reject my advances. I closed my eyes and sunk into the kiss, desperately wanting Gab-Blaine to kiss back. Sadly, we can’t all get what we want and it wasn’t long before Blaine managed to press his palms against my stomach and push me away. “What the hell was that?” My eyes shot open and I quickly looked up, scanning the look in Blaine’s own, golden eyes. Nothing. There was no recognition in Blaine’s eyes, only anger. I took a step back, eyes already beginning to water with unshed tears.

“Blaine I-“ I shook my head, bringing my hands up and using them to cover my mouth. I didn’t want Blaine to hear the small sob that proceeded to break free from my lips. “You don’t remember…” His look morphed into one of confusion and I could tell that he just felt sorry for me now.

“Abi… I know I said that I believed in past lives but that in no way means that you can just rock up at my house and kiss me.” He ran his hand through his hair before shaking his head, eyes falling down to the floor. “I have a boyfriend. Your best friend, remember?” I froze. In my haste to get to Blaine, to Gabriel, I had forgotten that in this life, he already had a partner. Gabriel was with Kurt and Kurt was supposed to be my best friend. My eyes widened as my knees buckled underneath me, causing me to fall forward into Blaine’s arms.

“Oh god…” I had just kissed my best friend’s boyfriend. And that’s what it was. Even if Blaine was Gabriel, and was the reincarnation of my mate, he was still first and foremost Kurt’s boyfriend. And I had just shown up at his house and kissed him. “Shit Blaine! I am so, so sorry! I am… So… Sorr-“ My words cut off as my world began to spin. I was grateful for Blaine still holding me because I was sure that I would completely collapse if he weren’t. I felt something foreign fill my body, an empty feeling I hadn’t even been aware of before now, alleviating from my mind. I felt full and complete for the first time since my fall all those years ago. My grace had somehow returned… I lifted my hands up before my face and started incredulously at them. How had my grace returned? Usually when angels fell, their grace locked itself away in a random location which would then be blessed by the grace residing there. So then why was it that my grace had just returned? Did it have something to do with my memories or the dreams which had caused me to remember? Or maybe archangels just fell differently to regular angels. After all, the only information I had to go on was the few angels I had seen fall while still in Heaven. Although, I technically wasn’t an archangel either so maybe the cause of my returning grace was specific just to me. I guess I would find out in a few moments when I made Blaine remember his life as Gabriel. Blinking my eyes opened, I pulled myself out of Blaine’s arms and stood up straight. I knew what I was about to do could seriously hurt Blaine but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I was so desperate to have Gabriel back, that I was willing to do basically anything to have him return to me.

“I’m so sorry Blaine…” I whispered before bringing both of my hands up to rest on either side of Blaine’s head. His eyes were wide with confusion, and I could see that he truly had no idea as to what was happening. With a heavy sigh, I closed my eyes once more and used my grace to push my memories of Heaven and Gabriel into Blaine’s head. I felt the exact moment that it began to work, Blaine’s body going rigid as his brain was filled with my memories. I could see every memory he experienced, my own memories flying through my head just as they played on through his. When all of the memories were finally exhausted and I had nothing left to show Blaine, I let my arms fall back down to my sides and my eyes fly open. Blaine was standing in front of me with his eyes closed and if he wasn’t standing upright, one would almost think that he was asleep.

“Blaine...?” I asked softly, beginning to bring a hand up to caress his check before thinking better of it. “Blaine are you okay…?” I could see his eyelids flutter but his eyes didn’t open, instead staying loosely closed. “Blaine, please…” Still nothing. I sighed, not knowing what to do. Maybe I had pushed him too far and he wasn’t going to ever wake up? Just as that thought crossed my mind, Blaine’s eyelids flew open, staring at me with a look of wonder and recognition.

“Abigail…”


	7. Things End But Memories Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Remembers The Past.

_“Michael what are you doing here?” I tried to hide the baby currently clutching to my chest beneath my dress, not wanting Michael to see the child that I had spawned with a random angel of Heaven. My arms were wrapped tightly around my stomach in an attempt to hide him, but I knew that it was in vein. Michael knew and he wasn’t happy. “Michael?” I asked softly. The frown on his face, along with the way he was holding himself, made me take a step back, wanting to put as much distance between us as possible. “Where is it?” He spat out harshly, his eyes scanning over me as he searched for the figure of my son. He took a threatening step towards me, his larger vessel towering over my own in a manner that made me whimper subconsciously. I had only given birth a few hours prior and my grace levels were still depleted. I could barely even feel it right now due to how low my reserves were. “Where is that spawn you’ve birthed?” I flinched and tightened my hold on my stomach without realizing. That one action seemed to draw Michael’s attention as his eyes proceeded to fall down to my torso. “A glamor, really? You think a pitiful spell like that is going to keep the abomination from my eyes?” He growled and reached out towards me, his grace shredding the glamor surrounding my torso and revealing my son’s small body to his piercing glare. My son whimpered and tried to press his face into my chest, only to find that in the blink of an eye, he had been transported from my arms into Michael’s. He began to cry, only for his small sobs to be cut off with a small wave of Michael’s hand. “I can’t believe you would betray me like this Abigail…” He frowned and shook his head, holding my son away from his body as he squirmed uncomfortably in Michael’s arms. “You know I’ll have to punish you for this. Father isn’t around anymore so it’s up to me.” He sighed and shook his head again. “I wish you hadn’t forced my hand like this, but now I had no choice.” He reached out and gently touched my chest, allowing his grace to run through my body. The normally pleasant feeling of his grace touching mine, made me flinch. He felt so cold and unrecognizable. I tried to shield myself, but my weakened grace wasn’t strong enough to hold him off. He tore through my body, taking a hold of my grace and ripping it out. I screamed in pain, my knees collapsing as I fell to the floor._

 

_And that was the last thing I saw before my world went black. My son was gone and so was my grace. I never even got to name him before he was taken from me. Falling to Earth, all I could feel was my heart breaking in my chest. I truly had lost everything…_

 

“I- I don’t… How am I here?” Blaine looked around wildly, his brain working at extreme speeds as he attempted to work out what was going on. “I- I died… Lucifer stabbed me… How the hell am I still here and in this body!” He clawed at his head, trying desperately to reach the memories or thoughts that evaded him. I felt my heart go cold in my chest as Blaine’s words sunk in. Lucifer had stabbed him?

 

“What do you mean Lucifer stabbed you? What did I miss while I was fallen?” I frowned, not sure if I wanted to hear what Blaine was about to tell me. If Lucifer had had the chance to stab Gabriel, then obviously the cage had been opened. But then where was he now? If the cage had been opened, then why hadn’t I heard of any apocalyptic signs on the news? Surely, if Lucifer was here on Earth then the apocalypse had started. And if Gabriel had been killed and put in Blaine’s body, then obviously it had to have started years ago, before Blaine Anderson was even born.

 

“I- I tried to stop him… Sam and Dean needed time to escape so I confronted him...” He let out a harsh chuckle, a sound I had never heard Blaine or Gabriel make before. “Called him a great big bag of dicks and everything… I thought he would never hurt me…” He cut off and blinked wildly, trying to hold back the tears that were fighting desperately to break through. He looked nothing like the Gabriel I remembered. The Gabriel I knew was always smiling and playing pranks, but this Gabriel was fragile and hurt. “He was my brother… My mate… And he stabbed me like he didn’t even care at all…” I winced and shook my head, refusing to believe that Lucifer had simply stabbed our mate like that. Lucifer cared about me and Gabriel more than anything, and I found it hard to believe that he could kill Gabriel without a single moment of hesitation.

 

“He wouldn’t,” I muttered. “Lucifer loves us. Despite how much he hates humans and how furious he is with Dad and Michael; he would never hurt either of us. He cares about us too much to ever even think about hurting us…” Blaine chuckled and shook his head, his eyes glistening with pain and tears.

 

“That’s what you’d think isn’t it? But no. He stabbed me because I stood up for the humans; because I stood against him. He killed me, and I have no idea how I’m even alive right now…” No one except for Father knew what happened to angels when they died, but if what Gabriel was saying was true, then maybe archangel didn’t die like regular angels. Everyone thought that when angels died, they just ceased to exist, and given that no dead angels had shown up like Gabriel, they were all probably right. However, what did that mean for Gabriel then? He had died, and been reborn as a human, without any memories of his angelic life. It was almost as if he had fallen instead of dying.

 

“So you died and then what? Lucifer just decided to stop the apocalypse? He just gave up because he realized the error of his ways?” Blaine laughed dryly, and I couldn’t help but frown at the way he was treating this entire situation. “Sam and Dean must have done something. I left them a message before I died telling them about the key to Lucifer’s cage, but I have no idea if they succeeded in locking him back up or not…” I had no idea who Sam and Dean were, or if they even had the ability to lock Lucifer up but given that the world hadn’t ended, I assumed that they must have. Well either that or Lucifer was having serious power problems right now.

 

“So basically, Lucifer’s back in his cage and has lost all chances of redemption?” I asked softly. I had always held out hope that Lucifer could be redeemed but if he truly had killed Gabriel, then maybe my hopes were for naught. Maybe Michael had been right when he screamed at me over Lucifer’s downfall.

 

_‘Blackbird Singing In The Dead Of Night… Take These Broken Wings And Learn To Fly…’_ Gab-Blaine’s ringtone interrupted my thoughts and I watched in horror as Blaine pulled it out of his front pocket. “It’s Kurt…” He choked out, his thumb hovering over the accept call button. “Shit Abigail, what the hell am I supposed to tell him? Am I supposed to just tell him that I’m secretly an archangel who is in love with somebody else!?” The call rang out as Blaine ranted, his grace flaring up inside him as his anger with the situation rose. “I can’t just leave him because I suddenly remember who I really am! I still love him!” I flinched and gingerly wrapped my arms around Blaine’s quivering waist. “You need to calm down Gabe…” I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder. “You don’t need to tell Kurt anything. I’m perfectly okay with letting you be with him for the next few years until you inevitably break up or Kurt dies from old age…” I could tell that the mention of Kurt dying or breaking up with him hurt Blaine, but I also knew that it needed to be said. We were archangels, and unless Michael, Lucifer or Raphael resurfaced in the near future, we weren’t going to die anytime soon.

 

“You’re right…” he said softly. “But I don’t want to lie to him. He deserves a lot better than that.” He took in a deep breath, attempting in vein to calm himself down before quickly dialing his boyfriend’s number. The phone rang once, twice, then three times before Kurt’s voice finally filled the room.

 

“Blaine? We need to talk…”


	8. Love is Weakest When There is More Doubt Than Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Abigail have a talk. Meanwhile, Dean and Sam also address the issue of Amara.

It truly is amazing what one remembers at those opportunist moments when what they remember really doesn’t matter at all. And yet, it’s at these moments when you usually remember the important things, like where you left your keys or the one answer on that test that you couldn’t remember the day before. Similarly, it’s at these moments when you truly cannot remember anything at all. When you actually need the knowledge, it somehow manages to avoid you until that pesky moment when you no longer need it and the time for its usefulness has come to pass.

In the moment where Kurt spoke through the phone, I can honestly say that I remember nothing of the conversation that took place. Blaine was freaking out next to me, worried about losing his boyfriend, and I was similarly freaking out over possibly losing one of my best friends, all because of the body I had been born into. To this moment, I still do not remember exactly what went down in that phone call, but I guess that’s just the way life works. All I know, is that Kurt was the one to hang up, Blaine was the one to throw his phone across the room and I was the one to be kicked out. I guess the roles got a little messed up huh? Instead of Lucifer, it was me and instead of Dad it was Kurt. I don’t suppose it matters anyway. Gabriel was still hurt, just as he always is. Sometimes I really feel bad for him. He’s one of the youngest archangels, but unlike Raphael, he’s the one always being hurt by our conflicts. One day, I’ll make it up to him. One day, I’ll make it all better. Just you wait and see.

**The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas**

Two brothers sat side by side with beers in hand and open books laid in front of them. While one was obviously amerced in the texts, the other was busy rocking dangerously on his chair, too busy sipping at his beer to bother reading the books in front of him. With the threat of the Darkness looming over them, one would think that they’d be busy trying to find a solution to the problem at hand but instead, the brothers were busy researching for a pointless case involving what appeared to be a nasty spirit in Esbon. The younger brother, Sam, while obviously trying to stay focused on the book in front of him, couldn’t help but allow his thoughts to wander. For the past few nights, he had been having the same reoccurring dream of him, Lucifer and the cage in hell. With the Darkness on the loose, Sam thought that the dream may have been a vision from God telling him to open the cage, however, he could not be more wrong. The dreams he was experiencing were not from God, and no, they weren’t from Lucifer either for Lucifer, despite popular belief, was not currently residing in his cage. No, Lucifer had been free from his cage for years and yet, somehow, no one had realized it.

“Sammy!” The older brother, Dean, had obviously had enough of simply swinging on his chair and had now decided to instead, pester his younger brother. Sam however, was too amerced in his thoughts of what his dream could potentially mean, to even acknowledge that his brother had spoken. Put off by being ignored, Dean slammed his empty bottle down on the table and stood up. “Sammy!” he yelled again only this time, his voice had a slight whine to it. Sam jumped in his chair, beer bottle falling from his fingertips and shattering as it loudly hit the ground. His eyes grew wide as he turned to look at Dean, his shocked look quickly morphing into one of annoyance as he realized why Dean had interrupted his thought process.

“What do you want Dean?” He asked. “I was busy actually researching about this case, you know?” Dean rolled his eyes, kicked his feet up onto the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m bored. We’ve been at this shit for hours and still haven’t found any murders that could have led to this spirit forming. I mean, come on Sammy. Even you have to give up eventually.” Sam sighed and his shoulders slumped forward. Dean was right. They had been researching for hours and had not yet managed to find any suspicious deaths that could have potentially led to a restless soul hanging around Esbon.

“I guess you’re right...” Sam muttered. “It probably isn’t even a spirit, now that I think about it. I mean, it could just be the townspeople playing pranks.” He paused, looking down at the open book in front of him for a split second before turning his attention back to his older brother. “Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah Sammy?”

“I think we need to reopen the cage.”

**A School Corridor, Lima, Ohio**

“I think something’s wrong with Kurt.”

I spun around wildly, not having expected to be interrupted in the process of unlocking my locker. My heart hammered wildly in my chest as my eyes met Blaine’s, my body still in shock over the sudden scare I had just experienced. I was honestly surprised that Blaine was even talking to me about Kurt right now. After the events that had unfolded on the weekend, I was so sure that they must have broken up or at the very least had a serious fight. However, with the way that Blaine had just mentioned him so casually, maybe they hadn’t fought after all.

“How so?” I asked softly, cradling my books against my chest as I leant against my still-open locker. “Because I could’ve sworn that you two fought the other night what with you throwing your phone and all.” Blaine smiled sheepishly and fidgeted nervously with the hem of his shirt. In that moment, I could have sworn that we were still in Heaven before Lucifer’s fall. Blaine’s smile was just so Gabriel that I couldn’t help but be brought back to when things were peaceful and happy. Back when life was perfect and Lucifer hadn’t rebelled…

“I may have overreacted just a little bit,” he admitted softly. “When he said that we needed to talk and that he was coming over in ten minutes, I panicked a little and threw my phone against the wall…” I scoffed and tried desperately not to blush. Blaine sounded just as he had in Heaven. Being the trouble maker that he was, Gabriel was always getting into trouble one way or another and every single time, he would have to sheepishly admit his wrongdoings to Father or Michael.  “But we definitely didn’t fight and I’m pretty sure we’re still on good terms so that’s good I guess… Or it would be If he wasn’t acting so strange today…” Blaine sighed and pulled his book bag tighter across his chest, almost as though he was insecure or unsure about what he was saying. “He didn’t say hello to me at all and when I tried to kiss him he completely brushed me off. He wouldn’t even let me hold his hand or hug him without completely freaking out! It’s like he’s gone insane!”

“Or like he’s possessed?” I interrupted, rolling my eyes and smiling at my own joke. Gabriel was always prone to overreacting and it seemed that this trait of his had been increased in his new body after all, Blaine always had been the biggest drama queen I know. However, seeing Blaine’s face after I made the possession joke made me doubt whether cracking the joke truly was for the best. Upon hearing my joke, Blaine’s face had immediately dropped, his eyes had grown wide and his body had taken a subconscious step back.

“Shit!” he whispered, bringing his hands up to cradle his head. “Kurt’s possessed and I’ve been too busy trying to mold my mind with Gabriel’s to even notice! My own boyfriend is possessed and I haven’t even noticed!”

“Bl-“

“Sorry Abigail, I know we were just in the middle of a conversation, but I have to go exorcise my boyfriend.” My mouth dropped open in shock and my eyes grew wide as I watched Blaine power walk his way down the corridor. What the hell had just happened?

**The Choir Room, Lima, Ohio**

“Blaine what are you doing here? I thought you were going to spend lunch talking to Abigail?”

“I was, but see I may have brought up the topic of you and we got talking...”

“Oh yeah? And just what were you two saying about me? Were you bragging about your amazing boyfriend again honey?”

“No, we were actually talking about how you’ve been ignoring me today.”

“I haven’t been **ignoring** you Blaine.”

“Haven’t you? Because I tried to kiss you earlier and you completely shut down on me. You wouldn’t even let me hold your hand as we walked to calculus this morning.”

“Just because I don’t like PDA doesn’t mean that I’ve been ignoring you.”

“Just admit it Kurt! Ever since you came over, you’ve been acting strange! And now, after talking to Abigail, I’m pretty sure I know the reason why…”

“Look Blaine, I’ve just been having an off day. I promise I’m not ignoring you. I jus-“

_“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine._ _Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.”_


End file.
